


At The End Of The Day

by MajorWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWolfe/pseuds/MajorWolfe
Summary: A little something I started writing after the new CEO's first episode and decided to finish off after watching Tuesday's episode.





	At The End Of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't proofread this and I am incredibly tired right now, so I apologise now for any huge errors!

“It's me” Abigail called as she clicked the front door closed and kicked off her stilettos. 

“Mamma, mamma” the shouts of her toddler came just seconds before the girl herself flew from the living room, throwing herself against Abigail and giggling happily as she wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging her knees tightly. 

Abigail hung up her coat before lifting the toddler onto her hip, “hello you” she smiled as she pressed a soft kiss to strawberry blonde curls, “have you been having lots of fun while I've been at boring work hmm?” she asked as she carried the toddler through to the kitchen in search of her partner. 

“Hello you. Good day?” her spouse knew her all too well, taking the toddler off her hands and passing over a glass of chardonnay. 

“Mmm” she took a sip of the wine, “it’s been looking a lot better since I walked through that door” she chuckled as the toddler squirmed to be put down, racing off into the living room to play. 

“I'm glad” Abigail’s partner leant in for a kiss, Abigail’s hands coming to rest on the firm swell of her wife's stomach. 

“How are you doing?” she asked, smiling at the movement she felt under her hands. 

“Tiring me out but we had a nap with Missy earlier so we're okay.” 

Abigail nodded and smiled, “good, want me to…” she gestured to the oven. 

“No, there's a lasagne and garlic bread already in there, it'll be another 20 minutes so go and get changed and then let our daughter use you as a climbing frame while I sit down for 10 minutes” she laughed, kissing her wife again, “we'll be in the living room when you're changed.” 

“Mamma” once again the toddler charged at Abigail almost as soon as she stepped into the room, now dressed in black leggings and an oversized grey t-shirt, her hair scraped back messily from her face and her contacts replaced with the tortoise shell glasses that had been discarded on her bedside table that morning. 

“Fifi” she smiled as she knelt down, enveloping the girl in a hug, briefly closing her eyes as her daughter nuzzled into her. 

“We book?” she asked once she pulled away from the embrace, “p’ease? And bubbys too?” 

Abigail nodded and brushed the girl’s fringe from her face, “go and choose a book and I'll read to you and the bAbigailes before dinner.”

She heaved herself to her feet, moving over to sit beside her wife, toddler racing off to choose one of the many picture books stored on the bottom two shelves of the bookcase by the fire, “I don't know where Phoebe gets her energy from, she only napped for about an hour” Abigail’s wife chuckled, letting her head fall onto her wife's shoulder. 

“Me neither, she's always on the go, always has been, trust me, I don't think she was ever still for more than five minutes unless she was sleeping.”

“How do you think I feel?” 

Abigail kissed her wife's temple, “you're okay though aren't you Lar?” 

She nodded and smiled, “tired and achey and not even sure I still have feet anymore, but nothing more serious than that.”

“Not long left though” Abigail put her hand on Lara’s bump, feeling their twins move beneath her hand. 

“3 weeks” she sighed, raising her voice slightly as she told her stomach, “and not a minute longer.” 

Abigail laughed, “at least you know they'll induce you at 38 weeks, unlike Missy there who decided to stay put for 12 days after she was meant to be out.” 

Lara didn't have chance to reply, her mind drifting back to the day her daughter was born, the day she'd fallen more in love with another person than she ever thought possible, as Phoebe finally toddled back over, an innocent smile on her face as she carried a small stack of picture books with her, “ta Mamma” she grinned as she put the books on Abigail’s lap and clambered up to sit between her parents. 

Abigail laughed, “I don't think we'll be able to read all of these Darling” she told her daughter, “but we can read some of them at bedtime too” she promised. 

“In yo’ bed?” she asked hopefully. 

Lara chuckled to herself, knowing Abigail wouldn't even need a second to think about it, she was right, her wife almost instantly replying, “of course we can. Now, which one do you want me to read now?”

Abigail managed to read both ‘Room On The Broom’ and ‘The Tiger Who Came To Tea’ before the oven timer sounded. 

“Ni’nins” Phoebe grinned, a big smile on her face as she slipped from the sofa and raced towards the kitchen. 

Abigail and Lara both laughed, Abigail standing to help her wife to her feet, “you go and sit down Sweetheart, I'll dish up.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah” Abigail pecked her lips, “now go on, before Missy finds some mischief to get into.” 

By the time Abigail and Lara had made their way into the kitchen, Phoebe had already scrambled into her booster seat at the table and was grinning happily as she waited for her food. 

“Come here you” Lara chuckled as Abigail went to get the food from the oven, “it's a messy one today” she said as she pulled a wide towelling bib over her daughters head and strapped her into her seat. 

“Sp’ash time?” Phoebe tipped her head to one side inquisitively.

Lara nodded, “once we've eaten you can splash in the bath. “

Phoebe grinned excitedly and clapped her hands, her little face lighting up as Abigail placed a bright pink plastic bowl of lasagne on the table in front of her, alongside a blue fork and yellow spoon, returning seconds later with two slices of garlic bread, crusts already torn off, on a bright green plate, “ta Mamma she beamed as she studied her cutlery for a moment before deciding that the best way to tackle her food was with the fork in one hand and the spoon in the other. 

“You're welcome baby” Abigail kissed her head before serving up another two portions of lasagne for herself and her wife and joining them both at the table. “So what have you to been upto today?” she asked as she began to eat. 

Phoebe glanced up at her, face already covered in tomato sauce, “quack quack”. 

“Oh wow” she smiled, “did you go to the swings too?”

Phoebe nodded and grinned, “an’ I slide too Mamma, an’ run.”

“That sounds like fun” she smiled as she ate her dinner. 

Phoebe nodded again, “an’ on me!” she told Abigail. 

“What was on you darling?” 

The toddler pointed to her leg and Abigail frowned, looking to her wife for an explanation, “a ladybird landed on your leg when you were on the swing didn't it?” 

“Yeah” Phoebe looked down at her leg, “gone now.” 

“We found a flower to put it on didn't we?” Lara smiled, getting another nod in response. 

“Nice birdybug”. 

“Did you walk?” Abigail asked, “or did Mummy take the buggy?” 

Phoebe frowned, “I wa’k li’le bit” 

“You walked a lot” Lara corrected her daughter before explaining, “I didn't think I'd manage walking there and back” she admitted, “so we drove to the park and I took the buggy just in case, she walked all the way to the duck pond and the playground but she sat in the buggy on the way back to the car.”

“An’ we have chippys” Phoebe beamed as she tried to scoop lasagne onto her garlic bread, “ta Mamma” she grinned as Abigail used her own fork to help her daughter. 

“We did, we got fish and chips from the chip shop before we came home for a treat didn't we?”

Abigail couldn't help but smile, couldn't wait until there were another two children chatting away at the dinner table, “it sounds like you've had a very fun day.” 

The conversation continued as the family ate dinner, Abigail giving Phoebe's face and hands a quick wipe before sending her off to play for five minutes before her bath, wanting a few moments with her wife. “Why don't you have 10 minutes while me and Missy have a bath together?” she suggested, one hand coming to rest on Laura’s hip, the other brushing her dark hair back from her face, she'd never say as much but her wife looked exhausted. She'd insisted that Phoebe didn't need to go to nursery whilst she was home on maternity leave and Abigail hadn't wanted to argue with her wife, but she was beginning to wonder if chasing an energetic toddler around every day whilst pregnant with twins was beginning to take its toll on the woman she loved. 

Lara nodded, “I'll just…” she gestured to the dishwasher.

Abigail stole a kiss, “leave it, I'll sort it once Phoebe’s settled.”

“No” Lara shook her head, “I'd rather we just went straight to bed when she goes down, I'm exhausted and I just want to curl up with you and relax, well, relax as much as these two will let me” she said as she ran her hand over her bump. 

“Okay” Abigail nodded, kissing her wife again, “will you bring Fi’s books up when you come? We can read to her in our bed for a bit and then I'll put her in her own once we've read.”

Lara nodded, “sounds good to me.” 

“Good” Abigail stole a final kiss, “I'll take Missy for her bath, shout if you need me.” 

Phoebe was overjoyed to find her Mamma would be sharing the bath for her, and spent almost half an hour splashing in the warm water with a selection of bath toys before Abigail could tell she was getting tired and washed her quickly, wrapping a large towel around them both, her daughter snuggling into her as she took the toddler into her own bedroom to get her changed for bed. 

Unsurprisingly Lara was already in bed when Abigail padded through, still wrapped in her towel, Phoebe, clad in pyjamas on her hip, the toddler content to have cuddles with her Mumma and ‘bubbys’ as Abigail quickly towel dried her hair and pulled on some pyjamas before joining her wife and daughter in the bed. “Are you ready for your stories now?” Abigail asked, running her hand over her daughter’s damp curls. 

“Yeah” Phoebe yawned, tucking herself into Lara’s side, “s’eepy now.” 

“Okay” Abigail smiled as she picked up the first book and began to read. 

She was halfway through the third story when Lara told her wife, “she's gone.” The toddler's body limp against her Mumma as she slept soundly. 

Abigail nodded, closing the book and carefully lifting Phoebe into her arms, kissing her hair and rocking her when she stirred slightly, “I'll go and tuck her in, I won't be long.” She bent down, allowing Lara to kiss Phoebe’s head and wish her goodnight before carrying the toddler down the hall, tucking her in and wishing her sweet dreams before flicking on the owl shaped nightlight and making her way back to her wife. 

Lara curled into Abigail as soon as she was back under the duvet, her bump against Abigail’s own stomach as she tried to make herself comfortable, “I don't think these two got the memo about it being bedtime” she grumbled before yawning , “they're wide awake.”

“I told you you should have gone first” Abigail chuckled, fingertips ghosting over Laura’s stomach, chasing the movements of their children. 

Lara laughed, “and I might still have had twins and then we might have decided not to have any more and we wouldn't have Fi.” 

“I was thinking more that you'd have had Phoebe and I'd be the one being bullied by these two”. 

“I know” Lara smiled, her own hand coming to rest beside Abigail’s on her stomach, “and I know I complain a lot but we're okay, it'll all be worth it once they're here.”

“It will” Abigail agreed. 

The pair fell into a content silence, occasionally sharing chaste kisses as they felt their children moving beneath their joint hands, “Fi and I watched The Little Mermaid this afternoon…”

“No” Abigail didn't let her finish. 

“But…” 

“But nothing Lar, I love you, you know I do but I've got to put my foot down, we're not naming one of our children after a singing cartoon crab!”

“Sebastian’s a lobster” Laura huffed under her breath.”

“We're not naming our children after any sort of cartoon crustacean.” 

Lara pouted, “what about Barney?” 

“Purple cartoon dinosaurs are out too.” 

“William?” 

“William I could live with.” 

“And if the other baby's a girl…” 

“We’re not calling her Grace!” 

Lara huffed again, ‘you're no fun.”

Abigail laughed, “didn't stop you marrying me did it.” 

“No” Lara yawned, “suppose not. You're not bad as far as wives go.” 

“You're not half bad yourself” Abigail chuckled as she kissed her wife's forehead, “now shut up and go to sleep.” 

“M‘kay” Lara yawned again, eyes already half closed, “but imma sleep because I want to, not because you told me too.”

Abigail shook her head and kissed her wife again, “and you wonder where Fi’s independent, stubborn streak comes from?” 

“Mmm, but you still love me don't you?” 

Abigail pretended to think for a minute before pressing her lips to Lara’s, “after a long day at work, there's no one else in the world that I'd rather come home to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was also inspired by a tweet I saw ages ago that mentioned Abigail going home to her wife and kids at the end of a shift but I could have imagined that, either way, she definitely doesn't need to be doing anything with Fletch!


End file.
